The present invention relates to bird watering devices and more particularly to such a device which will maintain water in an unfrozen state even in freezing environments. In winter, the finding of drinkable water may be as much of a problem for wild birds as the finding of food. Many natural water sources will either freeze solid or be covered with ice so thick that access is prevented. While nature lovers commonly think to provide sources of food for wild birds, it is seldom that drinkable water is made available. While food may be easily set out e.g. in a suitable feeder station, the maintaining of unfrozen water in subfreezing temperatures has been a somewhat more onerous task. While it has heretofor been proposed to provide electrically heated watering stations, these have not found any appreciable use, presumably due to the inconvenience and cost of providing electric power out-of-doors.